Jeanne (Aria the Scarlet Ammo)
How Jeanne joined the Tourney Jeanne d'Arc the 30th (aka Durandal / Diamond Dust Witch) is an ice attribute ability user from the organization IU. During the course of Volume 2 of the light novel , she targets Shirayuki in an attempt to kidnap her and force her to join IU but is captured with the combined efforts of Aria, Kinji and Shirayuki during Adseard. As one of the conditions of her Plea Bargain with the Masters, she is forced to stay in Butei High as a 2nd year exchange student from Paris, enrolled in Informa. Both Riko and Jeanne get along with each other, and taught each other skills. She taught Riko strategy-making techniques, while learning how to mimic people's voices from Riko. A month before the second Tourney, Jeanne manages to kill a robber. Soon, she is spotted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Phil Coulson. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her broadsword Durandal covered in ice. After the announcer calls her name Swings her broadswing scattering ice shards as the camera zooms saying "I know I wouldn't wanna fight me without a partner." Special Moves Tempête de Toundra (Neutral) Jeanne shoots a barrage of ice shards out of her left hand. Trou de Jugement (Side) Jeanne dashes to her opponent and gives two broadsword slashes. Ligne de Glace (Up) Jeanne jumps into the air slashing and makes an ice ball to drop down on the opponent. Epee de Glace de Regret Persistante (Down) Jeanne pierces her sword into the opponent. If then transmit ice into him/her to freeze him/her. Enfer de Glace (Hyper Smash) Jeanne sends a trail of icicles to her opponent. If she hits, she freezes him/her, takes out a second sword and dashes through, cutting her opponent three times. She then shows a picture of a being with a sword and shield she just carved. The ice statue then cracks and the opponent is blown out. Gelee Sabrer (Final Smash) Jeanne first cuts the ground with her sword, then dashes to her opponent and gives a slash. If she hits, she cuts him/her back with a second slash, sends out a cold beam to freeze the adversary, then shatters the ice and knocks him/her away. Victory Animations #Jeanne sets her sword in the ground and says "There's no metal on Earth that can stop the Holy Sword Durandal!" #Jeanne covers her sword in ice and slashes it saying "Butei Law Article 9 prohibits Butei form killing, but that doesn't apply to me!" #Jeanne swords her sword form a reverse grip then releases icicles and says "I'm not looking to start a fight." On-Screen Appearance An ice scultpure of Jeanne forms, then she burst out and readies her sword saying "Such confidence." Trivia *Jeanne's rival is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. named Phil Coulson. *Jeanne d'Arc shares her English voice actress with Vanessa, Riza Hawkeye, Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Rapidash, Reina Soho, Trunks, Android 18 and Zangya. *Jeanne d'Arc shares her Japanese voice actress with Hinako Shijou and Noddy. *Jeanne d'Arc shares her German voice actress with Eva Hara, Abby Ni, Miranda X and Chrome Dokuro. *Jeanne d'Arc shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Marida Cruz (in the Kshatriya), Mature, Shermie, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos, Sharon, Frolaytia Capistrano and Killua Zoldyck. *Jeanne d'Arc shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Mia. Category:Aria the Scarlet Ammo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters